


Action Plan

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [29]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, I normally don't tag mentioned characters, but Lying's the subject of this whole thing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, yeah! You were a total weaboo in high school, weren't you, Nilesy?"</p><p>"Shut up. I've moved onto better things--"</p><p>"You keep telling yourself that."<br/>--<br/>Takes place and makes sense after 2:30AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 2:30AM before you read this so it makes sense.

Nilesy couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god! You think what?"

"That, um, Lying from my house is a kitsune." Zylus repeated quietly. Him, Nilesy, and Panda occupied an outdoor table at the Owl Café. Trott, Ross, and Smith were working that day and they didn't want to be bothered by the trio.

"A what?" Panda asked, confused.

Nilesy had finally recovered. "Why are you telling us?"

"I don't know," Zylus shrugged, "you know more about this stuff than I do."

"Oh, yeah!" Panda's face lit up with recognition. "You were a total weaboo in high school, weren't you, Nilesy?"

"Shut up." Nilesy swatted Panda's arm. "I've moved onto better things--"

"Like Homestuck?" Panda laughed.

" _Yes._ But yeah, I was. Zylus, Lying seems like a nice person. Why are you so suspicious?"

"Clearly you haven't been around my place at night." Zylus said. "You remember the night the fire alarms went off?"

"It was freezing!" Panda interjected.

"It was also four days ago," said Nilesy sarcastically.

"Whatever." The other boys said in unison before Zylus continued. "Anyway, Nano of all people came down and chatted with the three of the guys in there." He pointed through the window to where Trott, Ross, and Smith were singing as they made coffee. "They got into an argument, and it turns out Nano toted their drugs for a little bit."

"What?" Panda nearly spit out his drink.

"No way!" Nilesy looked entertained, urging Zylus to go on. He'd probably forgotten about Lying entirely.

Zylus kept talking. "But then she got all mad and didn't want to carry them around anymore. She said that her debt to them had been paid, so she was done doing their business. She walked out of the house and slammed the door _really_ loudly. That's what caused Lying to come up from their room in the basement to go investigate the commotion." Zylus explained the whole story-- about how the Trash Boys had squirt guns and how Nano made it out safely. He talked about how Lying had told the boys off after the whole ordeal was over, and then went on to describe Lying. "They're doing something in the basement, I know it. That's the reason why we're never allowed down there: Lying's doing some weird demon sacrifice junk down there."

"That's what the Magic Shack is for." Nilesy, a regular at the house, said.

"I thought you said you guys weren't allowed to do that sort of stuff." Panda raised an eyebrow at the witch. "You're only allowed to cast simple spells that don't affect students or the grounds."

Nilesy scoffed. "Yeah, but come on. Everyone does illegal magic over there! Zylus, I bet Lying _is_ doing some shady magic downstairs. I mean, we've got a blood altar down in the Shack basement."

Panda put his drink on the table to shift the conversation to him. "Zylus, you've somehow gotten me to do your laundry. So that means I've been downstairs. I haven't seen anything down there worth talking about. There's just a laundry station, a broom closet, and Lying's room."

"Well have you ever been in Lying's room?" Nilesy asked. Zylus gave a 'good point' look to Panda.

"Well... no. It's always locked-- not that I've tried to get in or anything."

Zylus laughed. "No, but they came up the steps in this blue witch garb with a hat and everything. I mean, they always keep their eye covered, right? But they had some suspicious red goop coming from their exposed eye, and I swear to god something fishy is going on."

"So where does all this fox spirit stuff come in?" Nilesy inquired.

"Well their pretty intimidating and I imagine powerful, also they don't forgive easily y'know?"

Panda piped up. "I heard that Kirin's been fighting with Lying over some magic business since they both first got here."

Nilesy cottoned on with a grin. "Ten bucks says Lying's ponytail is their one fox tail."

"I'll pitch in another ten if we figure what's going on in the basement." Panda added with a laugh. "I've got to do your laundry anyway."

"I've got the last ten if we get Kirin or another Magic Shack resident to give us some intel." Zylus joined.

The three exchanged a look before nodding with a unanimous "Deal!"


End file.
